


Wake Up

by lilspydermunkey



Category: 2PM (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SungSoo, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Kyungsoo needs to wake upOriginally posted on AFF on 11/10/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1042998/wake-up-fluff-drabble-sungsoo





	Wake Up

Kyungsoo was barely awake when he felt a tickle on his nose.

 

“Soo, baby,” came a soft voice. “You need to wake up.”

 

Cracking an eye open, Kyungsoo saw his very shirtless boyfriend smiling at him. “I don't wanna.” He tucked his head down under the covers.

 

He heard a chuckle and felt a kiss being placed upon his ear.

 

“Come on, angel. Daesung and Seunghyun will be here soon. We're going to that new chocolate bistro, remember?”

 

Oooh, chocolate. Kyungsoo loved chocolate, almost as much as he loved his boyfriend. But still.....

 

“Uh-uh.”

 

There was a sigh as Kyungsoo burrowed under the covers and footsteps padded out of the room. Smirking at his success, Kyungsoo settled to reclaim his sleep.

 

 

 

 

…. only to have the covers ripped off him. He shrieked, sitting up and grabbing at the covers, which Daesung had a good grip on.

 

“Time to get my little Princess,” Daesung sang.

 

Kyungsoo glowered, and spotted his boyfriend in the doorway. “Chansung,” he whined.

 

Chansung chuckled, then moved to sit behind his boyfriend. “I told you to get up, baby.” He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo to warm him up.

 

“I can't help that I'm tired!”

 

“Chansung keep you up late again?” Seunghyun smirked. “We keep telling him princesses need their beauty sleep, but you know how peasants are.” Seunghyun waved his hand regally.

 

 

 

Daesung rolled his eyes. “Just hurry up and get dressed. I'm not above throwing you over my shoulder the way you are.”

 

“You've got ten minutes,” Seunghyun said as they went to wait in the living room.

 

Kyungsoo turned to Chansung. “You owe me so much chocolate for this.”


End file.
